1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to keyboard support systems and in particular to work place ergonomic computer keyboard support systems that are adjustable for minimizing individual worker fatigue and improving their efficiency.
2. Prior Art
Computer tables that include pull-out keyboard sections for supporting a computer keyboard with the computer display and driver maintained on the table top are, or course, not new. Further, while some arrangements have provided for an inclusion of computer accessories, such as document holders, mouse pads, and the like, such have not been included as components of a single system, and no system has involved a manufacture of all the system components, less connectors, from a hard plastic material, such as an ABS plastic, as does the invention.
While recent keyboard support systems have provided a capability for height adjustment of a keyboard support, and are capable of both height adjustment and articulation whereby an operator can both raise and lower and appropriately tilt the keyboard support table towards them, such have not involved a single and yet reliable articulating arm arrangement like that of the invention. Further, such earlier systems have generally employed separately mounted system components rather than an integral mouse pad and copy holder like that of the invention. Also unique to the invention is the inclusion of a horizontally movable track mounted keyboard support and mouse pad arrangements, which mouse pad can be tilted from the horizontal, and a height adjustable keyboard support palm rest.